A Random One: Vol 1
by kickrocksbaby34
Summary: What if Shigure and Hatori from "Fruits Basket" and Inuyasha and Mirkou from "Inuyasha" went clubbing? The "A Random One" short stories are "what if" moments that would never happen in the anime or the manga. Just random moments that are made up!


A Random One: A Night at the Roxbury A Random One: A Night at the Roxbury

**What if Shigure and Hatori from Fruits Basket and Inuyasha and Mirkou from Inuyasha went clubbing?**

"**Oh yeah! Let's party and gets some girls!" shouted Miroku and Shigure in unison while exiting Hatori's burgundy four door sedan. Hatori turn to the arrogant duo. "Why am I even here?" Hatori sighed and pulled out a cigarette to help calm his nerves. With a big grin on his mischievous face, Shigure gave Hatori an innocent slap on the back. "That simple, you're our ride!" Miroku turned to Shigure and gave him a high five and complimented him on his slick remark. "Yeah, two points!" Inuyasha, who was unaware of what's going on between the three, sniffed the surroundings with his super human smell. **_**"I have a bad feeling about this place." **_**Inuyasha sighed and look down at his ridiculous outfit. Since he couldn't wear his Fire Rat kimono in this era he had to get a new outfit for the occasion. Shigure offer to buy both Inuyasha and Miroku outfit for tonight. "I hate this damn outfit, it really uncomfortable, how you breathe in this crap!" Inuyasha scratch and pull trying to make the clothing feel roomy. "That's simple you silly little puppy, just in and out just like this!" Shigure snickered and then demonstrate how to breathe to Inuyasha. All for of them were dressed in a desirable fashion for tonight's miniature affair. Inuyasha is dressed in a crimson-colored button up left unbutton with a regular white t-shirt with wash out denim jeans and to top it off, a red hat to match to cover his hanyou ears. Shigure dress in a blue-collar button up tee with black slack, Miroku wearing a navy blue polo t-shirt with dark denim jeans and last Hatori wearing a long sleeve white mended sweater with his sleeves rolled up and a pair of long khaki pants. Miroku sighed and turn to the "petty children", and separate the two before the show becomes a parking lot brawl. "Could you two stop your childish games, there are very lonely women in that club waiting to bare my children." **

**Finally they all enter the nightclub after there drawn out parking lot quarrel. Miroku was amazed of all the possible women that could "bare his children". Shigure following behind gazing at all the young girls and Hatori walked in behind the two showing no facial expression at all. Once Inuyasha enter the club, distracted by all the smells and sounds that overwhelmed him, everyone inside just froze. Everything went tone deaf. People normally don't see a young person his age with long silvery hair like Inuyasha. Women who were dancing on the dance floor, flirting or chatting by the bar stopped and gazed upon the irresistible Inuyasha. A strange and sudden cold vibe came upon the club. Hatori, knowing why the women suddenly started gossiping, sigh once and turn to the nearby bar. Inuyasha started to panic wondering why everyone was staring at him. "Damn!" "Are my ears showing?" "Is there something on my face?" "Why the hell is everyone looking at me?" Inuyasha stopped in panic and check if his hat was still on. Suddenly a crowd of hypnotized women dash to Inuyasha, ran over Miroku, shoved Shigure and dog piled naive Inuyasha. "Is that your real hair?" "Could I touch it?" "Oh my gosh your SO cute?" "Did you dye it?" "Could I have your number?" These deranged women were interrogating the vexed Inuyahsa left and right. Miroku and Shigure who lost all the female attention within the first five minutes were determine to win it back. **

**Shigure and Miroku try there best to get the women's attention but they failed each time. Inuyasha stilled annoyed by the unfamiliar sounds and smells, try to dodge the out of control women. Inuyasha hopped on the DJ booth and growled at the crazy women below. "Damn it! Leave me alone!" howled the pissed off Inuyasha. The mob of the crazy women quiet down and glared at Inuyasha with a lifeless stare. Inuyasha finally calm down and took a deep breathe. When he was finally about to put down his guard and find the other so they could leave, a random girl in the mob shrieked with excitement and yelled out "Oh my gosh you're SO hot!" Once again the uproar of the crazy mob started again.**

**By the bar, Hatori was on a never-ending phone call with Ayame talking about his wonderful day that he spent with Yuki. "I telling you Tori, he tries to open up to me again today! You have to be there to witness this memorable moment that has taken place. I think he idolizes me now!" Hatori took a long drag from his cigarette and continue to sit their aimlessly listening to the conversation. The conversation came to a hold when Hatori heard a sudden scream from the dance floor area, which caused a big commotion. "Ayame, I will call you back." "I have a feeling that something bad has happen and it deals with Shigure." Aynme took a brief pause. "Oh…Shigure there with you." Ayame suddenly had a sudden burst of excitement. "Make sure you tell him I said hi!!" "Oh, tell him about my memorable moment with Yuki today!! "No, it would be better that I tell him the story, well I a better storyteller then you!!" Hatori!" "Hatori!" "Hatorrrriiii!!" **_**Click. **_**Hatori hung up his phone and placed it in his pocket. He slowly got up from the barstool, paid the bill for his drink and headed towards the dance floor.**

**Back at the dance floor, Inuyasha continue to dodge crowd of obsessive women. "Leave me a alone will ya'!" "Let go of my hair!" Left and right, jumping to table to table, avoiding the targets as if he is a running back dodging tackles. Shigure and Miroku pick up the stragglers that got left behind but got shot down each and every time. "Your looks and my looks together would bare a wonderful child." Weird out by his statement, the frightened young women slowly back away from Miroku and dashed out the door. Miroku blushed bright red all over the face. "Ah…that went well." He held his head down with embarrassment. "I wonder if your pick up line really did work in your time." Shigure struggled to hold in all of his laughter from Miroku. "What the hell is going on here?" Shigure's laughter disappears from the sound of the voice. Shigure slowly turned, with a sinful smile and look toward where the source of the voice was coming from. "Hey Hatori!" "What have you been doing?" Shigure questioned Hatori in an effortless manner. Hatori slightly shake his head and just forgot Shigure's foolish question. "Where is Inuyasha?" Both Miroku and Shigure look at each other and pointed to the direction towards the DJ booth. "There!" they said in a unison. Inuyasha was once again on top of the DJ booth. He was trying to shoo the girls with a barstool as if he was lion tamer taming a pride full of lionesses. Swing the stool back and forth cause the near by table to crash to the floor. Little did Inuyasha know that the candle on the table cause the barstool to caught on fire? "Oh my gosh!" "Fire" The crowd of Inuyasha fans just disbursed. "Hold on, where's the fire? " "Ah!" "Fire!" Inuyasha swung the barstool back in forth thinking that it would go out. Luckily, the fire sprinklers came on and put out the fire before any serious damage happen. The whole club and the people inside were drenched with water. Besides the club being wet, there was a huge mess of broken tables, chairs decorations and drink glasses all over the club. Before anything else happen Hatori snatched Inuyasha by the collar and dragged him off the booth. "Let's get out of here before something else bad happen." Hatori commented to Inuyasha and the others. Shigure try to protest but Hatori turned and gave him and Miroku a stern look. They all left the club annoyed, cold and wet. **

**Walking back to the parking lot, the four were quiet until the silence was finally broken. "Well that was a fun night?" Wasn't it?" Shigure, with a witty smile on his face stared at the other three. Inuyasha knock Shigure on his head. "Quit it why don't ya'!" "It all your fault that you got us in this mess!" Inuyasha was at wits end with all of Shigure's sarcasm. "Ah, that hurt." "Why did you do that for?" Hatori just sigh and light a cigarette. "You know why I did that!" "Quitting acting stupid!" Miroku started to walk farther a way from the argument and Hatori followed. "Hatori are you going to help me," Shigure uttered. "Your on your own." Hatori just grinned and unlocked his sedan. Miroku went into the car and laughed at the two. While Shigure and Inuyasha were causing a sense, Hatori backed out the parking lot and left the two there. "You think they would even know we left?" Miroku turned around and look back to see the two of them still at. Miroku burst into laughter at the sight of Inuyasha hunting down Shigure around the parking lot. "Not a chance." **


End file.
